A guilt that stay
by peahiko77
Summary: Sakura, heiress to the Haruno corp, lost her memory after a tragic accident that kill her parents. Years later she goes to Konoha academy For the rich and clever as a scholar student. She meet with the most popular group of student at the academy and slowly befriend them and maybe love one of them, namely, the Uchiha second heir. Sasusaku, Naruhina, Nejiten, Shikaino.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

CONSTANT GUILT FEELING

**Prologue**

**May 17 2006**

**Lake near Sunagakure**

A young girl, around the age of 10 can be seen overlooking the only lake that the dessert of Suna has. Her big emerald eye glistens with unshed tears.

Water flow down her body from her wet shoulder length pink hair and wet cloth. Some of the water even drips down onto the ground around her.

Her minds are full of the image from earlier incident that transpire here.

_**Flashback 30 minutes ago**_

_A black Jaguar car was driving through the road next to a very beautiful lake in Sunagakure. Inside the car was a family of three. They all look so happy joking around around with each other and laughing without care of any other passerby._

_The family consists of one man, one mother and their lovely daughter. The man name is Haruno __Sagashi__, CEO of the Haruno Corp the second most successful business in the world. He has messy white hair and emerald green eye. He is around the age of early forties._

_His wife, who was sitting next to him in the front passenger seat, is Haruno Yumiko. She has waist long red hair and big brown eyes. Like Sagashi, she is also around the age of early forties._

_At the back of the car sat their lovely daughter, Haruno Sakura. She has shoulder length pink hair, a combination of her parents hair colour. She is wearing a heart shape necklace that she got as her ninth birthday present. Engrave on the necklace is her name._

_While they are driving past a junction, a black car suddenly slams against the side of their car that cause him to lose control of the car and making it flew into the lake._

_The car is filling with water in a record of time making them all panic. Sagashi is the first to overcome his panic. He unbuckles both his and his daughter's seat belt._

_After that was done, he pull Sakura out of her seat and dive out of the water. He makes sure Sakura was okay first before he dove back into the water to save his wife. Sakura watch him dive into the water with a hazy eye._

_**Flashback end**_

It has been a total of 30 minutes since the accident happen and Sakura have not seen any sign of her parent. She is starting to lose hope that her parent will ever survive.

Sakura start to feel lightheaded and she feel like she is going to faint. That is exactly that happen, but before she completely pass out she wish in her mind that everything is a nightmare and everything would be alright when she wake up.

* * *

**A few hours later**

When Sakura wake up, she see that she is in a white room, more specifically, a hospital room. A drip is attached to her right arm .She look around the room and sees a side table next to the bed that she is laying on.

There is a glass of water on it. Her throat feels dry so she reaches for the water with a shaky hand. She weakly lift herself up into a sitting position to drink the water. She downed the water in just a few second.

Suddenly the door to the room open and a doctor came in with a nurse. They look shock for a brief moment before smiling slightly at her. The doctor looks into the file that he was holding, which Sakura guess as her medical report.

"It seems that you have waked up." Sakura just stare at the doctor as he said this. "May I ask what your name is, miss?"

"…Sakura." Sakura hesitate a little, looking like she was not sure what her name is.

"Well Sakura, do you remember what happen before you faint?" Sakura slowly shook her head at the question.

"Where is your mother and father, Sakura?" Sakura shook her head again in answer. Meaning she does not know.

"What is the last thing you remember?" Sakura though for a moment before she answer with a quite, "I don't remember. I do not remember anything at all." The doctor and the nurse come to a silent conclusion that she has amnesia.

"Well, I think that is all the question that I need to ask. I leave you to rest for a moment. You will be discharge tomorrow if you are well enough. You will be put into the foster care as of tomorrow. That is all, have a good day." With that said, the doctor leaves the room while the nurse lingers for a while longer.

"Sakura, when you come here, or more like, when the person that saw you brought you here, you were wearing a necklace, a heart shape necklace to be exact. I figure that you would want it back so I put it into the drawer so you may have it back. Have a good rest." Sakura stare at the closing door after the nurse walk out of the room.

She slowly diverts her attention from the door to the side table. She opens the drawer and sure enough, there is a heart shape necklace in there. She pull out the necklace and stare at it. She doesn't know why but a feeling of guilt starts to build up inside of her, the longer she stares at it.

She doesn't feel any other emotion accept for guilt. The ray of the sun fell onto her as it set. She turn to look at the sun absent mindedly for a long while.

* * *

**Somewhere Else**

In a semi dark room in some tall building, a man in his late thirties stood in front of the ceiling to floor window looking at the sun set. The ray of the sun that fall on his that fall on his body shadowing his face making it hard to clearly see him. In his hand, is a glass of red wine that is half fill.

The door to the room open and a person came in.

"The mission has been accomplish, sir."

"So, he is dead then. Very well, you may go." He wave his unoccupied hand, signaling that he was dismissed. He took a sip of wine before chugging it to the wall making it shatter and the content spill from the impact.

"Serve you right brother." He whisper with a smirk.

* * *

**A/N: I know that Sakura's parents**** are not Sagashi and Yumiko, but I need to create them so it can fit the plot that I have in mind, so don't point it out. I don't really know when I can update because I'm really lazy. You can review or what ever but if you hate this story please don't read it. I'm not going to force you to read my story. I only write this for fun. Another thing, english is not my first language so the english will be kinda crappy. **


	2. New Scholar Student

**Disclaimer: I will never ever own Naruto. If I did, I won't write this story, well, maybe.**

Normal:** Me the Narrator, Character P.O.V**

"Normal": them talking

'_italic'_: them thinking

**'_bold italic': _Sakura inner**

* * *

CONSTANT GUILT FEELING

**Chapter 1: New Scholar Student**

**7 years later**

**Main Gate of Konoha Academy**

In the morning before class start, a group of 6 people, 4 boys and 2 girls, can be seen hanging around the main gate of Konoha Academy for the rich and goes by the name of Yamanaka Ino and Yamanaka Tenten, Nara Shikamaru, Hyuuga Neji, Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke. They all wear the school uniform, here is the description. Girls: White short-sleeve collar blouse, white and red checkered skirt that reach a few cm below the knee, brown vest, black blazer with the academy emblem, knee-length black sock, red bow-tie or red tie and black shoes. Boys: White short-sleeve collar shirt, black pants, same color vest and same color blazer with the same emblem, red tie, black socks and same type of shoes.

Yamanaka Ino is the heiress to Yamanaka Flower Arranging Company. Age 17. She has a pair of baby blue eye and long blond hair that is tied into a high-ponytail, with side bang that cover her right eye. Ino like to shop and gossip in their group she is known as the gossip queen. She has a crush on a certain lazy ass Nara, but she won't confess it to the other girl, though the other girl in the group are bully by her to confess about their crush to her.

Yamanaka Tenten are adopted by the Yamanaka clan making her, Ino adoptive sister and the second heiress to the Yamanaka Company. The same age as Ino. She has a pair of brown eye and long brown hair that were constantly tied into two bun on top of her head. She has an obsession with weapons. Ask her anything about weapons, you got a long essay about it. She is call the weapon mistress by Neji, her crush.

Nara Shikamaru is the heir to the Nara Electronic Invention Company (basically its a company that invent new technology). Also the same age. Like Tenten, Shikamaru has brown eye and brown hair that were tied into a ponytail that somehow resemble a pineapple. There wasn't much to say about him, he is a genius with an IQ level 200 and above, like cloud-watching, decide that every single thing is troublesome and like to play shogi. One more thing is that he is completely oblivious to Ino crush on him, maybe because Ino doesn't show it or whatever, it's to troublesome to think about it.

Hyuuga Neji, a prodigy from the Hyuuga clan and cousin of Hyuuga Hinata, the heiress of the Hyuuga Trading Company. Do I have to say the age? Neji has pale lavender eye and long brown hair, tied into low ponytail while Hinata has long purpleish-blue hair and the same lavender eye as Neji. She is also the same freaking age as them all. Neji is a very serious person though he can be pretty sweet at the people he care about *coughTentencough*, he is overprotective of his cousin Hinata and he is a destiny freak. Hinata is the opposite of Neji, She is shy, quite, caring and overall, sweet. Her personality is the cause for her family overproctectiveness, though she doesn't want it. she had a huge crush on Naruto but the blond idiot is to oblivious about it though she show it quite clearly with the way she blush tomato red and stutter (she stutter around everybody though) when speaking with him

Uzumaki Naruto, son of Konoha Hokage, Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina. I'm getting pretty tired of saying the same age. He got his mother's family name instead of his father's because he don't like it when people admire him because he is the son of the Hokage. He has a pair of cerulean blue eye, spiky blond hair and whisker mark on his face. Now Naruto is the group or better yet, the whole town of Konoha resident clown. He cause mischief everywhere he go especially in class. His mother actually own this school so that's why he can go to this school even though he almost always fail the class though he manage to pull it off at the last-minute. He and Sasuke has some sort of brotherly rival relationship.

Uchiha Sasuke, second heir to the Uchiha Construction Company. Again they are all the same age. He had obsidian black eye and blueish-black hair that is spiked at the back shaping it like a chicken ass. Sasuke, sweet, sweet Sasuke is the most self-centered, inconsiderate,arrogant jerk that anybody could have ever, ever met in their whole life. His cool and aloof personality make woman admire him though. In-fact, half of the girl if not the whole girl in their school, except for the former three girl are in his fan-club that the stupid obnoxious fan-girl create. The girls are all fighting each other to be his girlfriend even when he is not interested.

You can say that all of them have a fan-group with all the boys and girl who worship them. Back to the story, they are all right now talking about the rumor scholar student that is going to enroll in this academy, well everybody except Hinata that is, cause she is somewhere in the school helping Miss Kurenai, their social teacher, helping her carry some stuff for she is pregnant. Sorry I got sidetrack, back to the previous subject, they are talking about the new rumored scholar that enroll in their academy, Ino and Naruto that is but they are more like fighting than talking.

"Ino, My family own this academy, so I should know whether there is a new student or not, dattebayo. Beside if there is a new student, it wont be a scholar student, dattebayo." Naruto argue.

"Well excuse me Mr. I-know-it-all," "You're excuse." if Ino are annoyed by Naruto interruption she doesn't show it. "I'm the gossip queen, and all the rumor that I have shared with you have been correct, so how is this any different? Besides, just because your mother own this academy, doesn't mean you know anything about the system." Ino smirk at Naruto baffled expression.

"She make a troublesome but valid answer Naruto, so just give it up so she would shut up." Shikamaru interject.

"Oh shut up Shikamaru! You are probably telling me to give up because you like Ino, dattebayo!" Shikamaru eye widen when Naruto said that and Ino face light up with barely visible blush.

"What!? No! I don't like her" '_I love her' _he was loss in thought to notice that Ino expression had become a little sad.

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that. But this academy doesn't have any scholar since 10 years ago because no one is smart enough to enter to become a scholar student."

"Hn. I never thought a dobe like you would know how many year this academy doesn't have any scholar and the reason behind it." Sasuke smirk and the other nod their head.

"Stop calling me a dobe, teme! and of course I would know, I overheard my mom talk about it with my dad, dattebayo."

"Is it overheard or eve dropping Naruto?" Tenten snicker at the question she ask.

"Shut up Tenten!" The other just laugh at him or smirk, in Neji and Sasuke case. Naruto look away with a small blush, but the blush evaporated when he saw Hinata walking toward them.

"Hinata-chan! Over here!" He wave at Hinata causing the poor love struck girl to blush a heavy red at him.

"He-hello N-na-naruto-kun, e-everyb-body." Neji frown a little at her habit of stuttering.

"Hinata-sama, you mustn't stutter. People will take advantage of that and they will belittle you." He said in soft scolding tone. Hinata face fall a little at that and Naruto notice.

"Come on Neji, stop being such a worry wart. You get wrinkle before you even age. Beside, Hinata-chan will surely overcome her stutter and if anybody belittle her, they will have to answer to me and you of course, dattebayo!" He said good-naturedly. Hinata smile at that, so is the other but Neji sigh first though.

"Fine. You were right Naruto. I'm sorry if I make you upset Hinata-sama." Neji bow a little after he said that causing Hinata to blush.

"It's o-okay."

"Yosh, that's done. So Hinata, why are you late? I thought you were only helping Kurenai-sensei carry her stuff." Tenten ask

"Ah, y-yes I g-got late c-cause I was he-helping a n-new stu-student to t-the prin-principal o-office." All of them turn their faces toward her making her uncomfortable.

"This new student you're talking about, is he or she a scholar?"

"Y-yes. B-before I c-completely l-left the principal o-office, I heard Tsu-tsunade-sama said so-something a-about her b-being the new scholar." she said a bit confuse on why they wanted to know.

"I KNEW IT!" Ino suddenly yell. "Take that Naruto, now you should know not to underestimate me, the gossip queen. Wahahaha!" Naruto just make a face at that proclamation and mutter something that sound like, 'stupid. rumor. her. excited.', but he is ignored by them.

"Anyway Hinata, how did the new student look like to you?" Ino ask curious.

'We-well she is kinda we-weird. B-but n-not in t-the b-bad way o-of course. Her eyes look emotionless and s-she a-apologize for no-nothing. When I ask her w-why, s-she said it w-was because of the feeling of g-guilt that linger in her he-heart that make her say so-sorry." Sasuke who have listened half ear when Ino ask the question got interested when Hinata said that, but he wont say anything of course or else the dobe will make fun of him because of it.

"Can you tell us how she look like Hinata-chan?"

"W-well, s-she has w-waist l-length p-pink hair a-and e-emerald green e-eye." She stutter out the answer blushing like mad because of Naruto close proximity.

"Hmm, pink hair and emerald-green eye huh." Naruto eyes glaze over indicating that he is thinking about something. "That description sounds similar somehow.." He said absent-mindedly.

"How so dobe?"

"I'm not sure maybe she's a long lost friend perhaps, I don't remember, dattebayo."

"Well whatever. We better get to our homeroom before we got smother by our fan-club. It will be troublesome dealing with it."

"Yeah you are right. Let's go guys, dattebayo."

**Meanwhile**

"I hope you are going to enjoy learning at this school, Miss Takahashi Sakura-san." A woman with brown eye and blond hair tied into a pigtail said to the girl beside her who appear to be our main character Sakura.

"I hope so too, Madam Senju Tsunade-sama." Sakura replied back. Lot's of thing happen to her this pass 7 years. She had been adopted into a loving middle class family, the Takahashi family. She still haven't remember anything that happen before she was 10 and she still does not have any other feeling except for guilt. Hidden beneath her uniform is her heart shape necklace, the only thing she have that connect her to her past.

"Now, now. What do I tell you about calling me that? I told you to call Tsunade-shishou didn't I?" she said.

"Forgive me for that Tsunade-shishou. And I'm sorry for making you waste your time by touring me around the academy."

"Don't mention it. I would of course want to tour someone who can get a scholarship in this academy, for it have been sometime since this academy accept any scholar for they didn't match our requirement. No offense to you."

"None taken." They continue to tour around the academy until they reach Sakura's homeroom class.

"Well this class is quite noisy, it must be because Kakashi is late again. Seriously, I don't know what to do with him anymore. Sakura, please stay here for a while until I call you in." Sakura just nod at the request watching Tsunade enter the class.

**In The Class A Few Minutes Ago**

**Naruto P.O.V**

"Kakashi-sensei is late again today."

"You can't really expect him to come on time anyway. And if he did it will be when the hell freeze over."

"Hn, you are totally right."

"Zzzz" Ino smack the back of his head effectively waking him up.

"Wake up you stupid lazy-ass!"

"Troublesome woman."

"I-ino-c-chan, please don't do t-that. Y-you are a-attracting yo-your f-fan-boy at-attention." and sure enough, when the group turn their head around Ino's fan-boys are looking at her creepily, making not only her, but the whole group shiver.

"Geez. I really hate fan-boys and fan-girls, dattebayo."

"Hn, you are not the only one you know."

*Door Open* *Tsunade Enter*

"Would all you brats shut up."

"Tsunade baa-chan, what are you doing here?"

"I came here to introduce your new classmate because your stupid teacher are not here yet. So is there any other question?" *silence*

"Good. Now you brats must have heard about a new student right? Well she is a scholar. Our very first scholar since 10 years ago." Some student nod at this. "She is going to be studying with you lot, so I don't wan to hear any complain about you brats making her uncomfortable from your teacher or her, or there would be a dire consequences. Understood." My classmate all nod and some even 'Yes'. "Very well then. Please come in." The door open and in come the new girl. My group of friend stare at her in wonder mainly because of her hair and eye. '_Hinata is right her eyes look emotionless. I wonder what happen to her. She look familiar somehow though'_ "Please introduce yourself to the class. State you name, like, dislike, hobbies and dream." The new girl nod.

"My name is Takahashi Sakura. I don't have any like and dislike. I don't have any hobby either. My dream is to find something that belong to me." When she said that I notice that Sasuke is looking at her weirdly. I grin a little at that. '_Man, Sasuke is so going to have a new **'friend'**.'_ I turn my head back to the front still grinning a little. Well, in view anyway.

**To be continued**

* * *

**I'm sorry for the late update, but as I told you before, I am very lazy and my mom always nag me about my grammar, (it's not like I don't know about it, but give me a break, not everybody is perfect in languages) so I have to write this when my mom isn't looking and I share this computer with my whole family so it's another reason for the late update. Anyway thank you to those that review, follow and favourite this story. Though I have to admit I'm not really sure how you can like my crappy story, but oh well, I'm not going to be picky and ungrateful about it. Again I thank you all for the review. You guys are rock.**


End file.
